The present invention relates generally to a storage system which spans the distance between adjacent floor joist or wall stud. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a storage system constructed such that a prestress is created, securely retaining it on the joists.
Storage systems are becoming increasingly popular. Residential, industrial and office environments are often faced with space shortages and it becomes necessary to efficiently use available space to store items. As an example, the space between adjacent structural frame members such as floor joists or wall studs is often not utilized for any purpose. It would be desirable to create a storage system which can be utilized to store items in this space which is easily removable and adjustable along the frame members. Further, it would be desirable to disclose such a system which is prestressed onto the frame members to ensure that it does not break away should a overly large weight be placed on the system.
There are prior art devices which are utilized to attach various items to wooden members. As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,688 disclosed an anchoring device which can be used to attach articles to a wooden stud. The device includes a pair of hooks which are biased into the stud since they have a relaxed distance that is less than the thickness of the stud. This item may be somewhat useful in attaching or hanging items to a single stud, however, it is not particularly useful in storing items in the space between adjacent frame members.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,104,087 and 3,162,413 disclose devices which extend between two adjacent wooden members. These devices are not necessarily used for storage, nor are they spring biased to secure the devices to the wooden members. Instead, they are incrementally adjusted into the wooden members.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,446,382 discloses a device for attaching a step to a ladder in which securing members are attached to outer faces of the ladder sides. This structure does not have a spring force holding the step to the ladder, nor could it be called a storage member.
It is an object of the present invention to disclose a storage member which spans the distance between floor joists or wall studs, and supports items to be stored in the space between the two. It is further an object of the present invention to disclose such a structure that is securely retained on the joist or stud, but at the same time may be easily removed.